La serpiente pica dos veces
by Ilisia Brongar
Summary: James Sirius Potter ha tenido un encontronazo con una fotografía de Tom Riddle en su juventud y no puede quitárselo de la cabeza. Tal es su obsesión, que el Lord Tenebroso aparece en sus sueños. AVISO: contiene SlashLemon


**Un guiño para James Scamander, acosador sexual a nivel mundial ;)**

**AVISO: contiene SlashLemon. **

**La serpiente pica dos veces**

James Sirius se fue a la cama confundido. Había visto una foto de Voldemort cuando era joven y había sentido esa sensación tan familiar que le recorría la espina dorsal y le provocaba escalofríos. Había sido tremendamente atractivo. Las palabras de su madre describiéndole no tenían nada que ver con el muchacho arrogante y altanero que miraba desde la foto del libro de historia. Había observado sus pómulos y su mandíbula, prominentes, y había recorrido la curva de sus hombros bajo la capa. Aquel maldito cabrón había estado para comérselo.

Suspiró y se metió en la cama en calzoncillos. Corriendo las cortinas se alejó de sus compañeros de habitación, dejando a Jake con ganas de un encontronazo en el baño. Hoy no estaba para niñatos. Estaba confundido por sentirse atraído por el asesino de sus abuelos, por el enemigo mortal de su padre. Pero lo cierto era que la erección que tenía debajo del bóxer no dejaba lugar a dudas. Voldemort le ponía, y mucho.

Pasó la mano por la lengua y se la llevó al capullo, humedeciéndolo y bajando el calzoncillo para facilitar la maniobra. Con cuidado comenzó a pajearse, intentando imaginarse al cabronazo junto a él, chupándole el glande. No tardó mucho en correrse, sonriendo al imaginar la cara de su padre si lo supiese, y, mascullando un _fregoteo_, se giró y se durmió.

_James abrió los ojos y se encontró en medio de una gran sala con las paredes y los suelos negros brillantes. Se miró las manos y se sorprendió al verlas brumosas, blanquecinas. Sonrió y se pasó la lengua por un colmillo. Estaba soñando. No era la primera vez que le pasaba: se dormía y soñaba con aquello que estuviese preocupándole u obsesionándole. Cogió aire y se encaminó hacia una puerta entreabierta, buscando qué era lo que le había llevado hasta allí. _

_La puerta conducía a un pasillo estrecho y oscuro, por el que caminó apoyándose en la pared. Finalmente unas voces se hicieron eco más adelante, en otra sala. Empujó la puerta y enarcó una ceja, sorprendido. Voldemort, el horripilante espectro sibilino, se encontraba mirando la chimenea, hablando con la cabeza de una mujer. En un par de palabras se despidió de ella y se volvió hacia su serpiente, arremolinada frente al fuego. Y entonces, para su sorpresa, le vio. El fuego brilló en sus ojos serpentinos y James se encogió mínimamente._

"_No puede hacerte nada, es tu sueño… tu fantasía" se dijo, infundiéndose seguridad. Algo en su entrepierna le decía que aquel Lord Oscuro sería mucho más interesante que el jovencito arrogante de la foto. _

_- Vaya, Potter… – murmuró entre dientes, con una voz afilada que logró erizar su piel. James sonrió extasiado, contento con la confusión._

_Traspasó la puerta y se acercó hasta él. _

_- Hijo – corrigió con regocijo. Voldemort le miró abriendo las rendijas de sus ojos y sonrió con maldad. _

_- Hijo – repitió. _

_James caminó con lentitud a su alrededor, sonriendo burlonamente._

_- Eres realmente escalofriante – susurró, rozando su capa negra hasta el suelo con el reverso de la mano. – Pero no me das miedo._

_Se colocó justo frente a él y, tras aguantarle la mirada con desvergüenza por un segundo, le agarró de la pechera y se impulsó para besarle, jugando con sus labios mortecinos y lamiéndole los dientes con lujuria. El viejo mago le tomó con fuerza y lo pegó a él, dejándole sentir la dureza de su polla contra su estómago. _

_- ¿Prometes no hacerme daño? – inquirió el muchacho con una sonrisa retadora. El hombre enarcó una ceja y levantó su mentón acariciándolo con una uña._

_- Por supuesto que no. _

_James sonrío satisfecho, dejándose llevar por el riesgo del momento. Todo era mentira, no había nada que temer más allá de su perverso subconsciente. _

_Voldemort le levantó más la cabeza, aumentando el arañazo en su garganta, y le atrajo en un beso posesivo y escalofriante. El chico saboreaba su boca mortecina y, tras sentir su empujón contra una de las estanterías de la sala, quedó inmovilizado al momento por el mago, que sin ningún cuidado comenzó a desnudarle, logrando arrancarle algún gemido al arañarle sin piedad o al tironear de su ropa con sadismo. Una vez desnudo, le agarró la cara con su mano helada y le miró a los ojos. _

_- Ahora… el Señor Oscuro te deja hacer lo que quieras._

_Y James sonrió con lascivia, moviendo la mano para remangar la larga capa del mago. Poco a poco fue descendiendo, quedando de rodillas frente a él, subiendo la capa hasta su cintura y manteniéndola ahí con una mano. Miró a su entrepierna y se relamió, gustoso. Un enorme pene apuntaba orgulloso y diabólico hacia arriba, goteando pura maldad. El chico lo agarró con una mano y pasó la lengua, saboreando el precum y gimiendo ante su sabor fuerte y agrio. Subió la cabeza y le miró, mientras empezaba a masturbarle lentamente. _

_- Me encantaría ver la cara de mi padre si se entera. – paladeó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. _

_- Sería una jugada maestra– escupió el mago, sintiendo un escalofrío y apoyándose en la estantería. _

_James se rio entre dientes y le dio un lametón a su glande._

_- Le mataría - Voldemort sonrió endiabladamente ante la idea y soltó un gemido – A veces lo desearía – masculló, absorbiendo su glande. _

_El mago gimió más alto y lo miró interesado._

_- ¿Su propio hijo? – preguntó extrañado, disfrutando del trabajo de la boca del chico. James le miró con la punta de su polla en la boca y con un sonido de succión se la sacó, mirándole burlón._

_- No le soporto._

_Voldemort echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió cómo James se metía uno de sus testículos en la boca y gruñó extasiado. Volvió a mirarle, con la respiración entre cortada, y paseó la lengua por su labio inferior._

_- Puedes arrepentirte de decir estas cosas. _

_James se sacó la polla de la boca y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Ladeó la cabeza y le enseñó un par de chupetones morados. _

_- Son de un amigo. – explicó excitado - Si mi padre lo viese, me mataría a crucios. _

_- ¿A sí? – preguntó con regocijo. Agarró su cabeza con las dos manos y le hincó la polla en la garganta, gimiendo al sentir una arcada. James, sorprendido, le agarró los testículos y empezó a masturbarle con sus labios, paseando la lengua por el glande y presionando en la zona del frenillo, logrando que el mago gruñese y lo levantase, besándole para saborearse a sí mismo. _

_Se separó y se quitó la capa, quedando desnudo ante el chico, que le observa pasándose la lengua por los labios. Era pura fibra blanquecina, venosa y potente. Le miró a los ojos y suspiró. _

_- ¿Sigo con lo mío o vamos al grano? - Voldemort le dio la vuelta con fuerza y le obligó a agacharse, quedando con el culo expuesto ante él.- Veo que tienes muchas ganas de joder a un Potter, Señor Tenebroso. _

_- No sabes cuánto – gruñó el hombre, abriendo sus nalgas y pasando el glande por la abertura, dejando un río de humedad a su paso. James tragó saliva, notando un nerviosismo en la parte baja del pene, mientras los testículos se endurecían y elevaban por la excitación. Nunca había tenido una polla tan grande en su interior, y menos sin juegos previos en su ano. Se apoyó en la estantería, sintiendo una leve carcajada a sus espaldas. - ¿Estás preparado, Potter?_

_Y antes de que pudiese responder, una tremenda estocada le hizo perder el equilibrio y chocar con la cabeza en los libros. El dolor se expandió como una ola desde su culo por las piernas y los brazos, logrando que quedasen flojos. Su grito se elevó hasta convertirse en un gemido. Le encantaba que lo sodomizasen. _

_- Tom…_

_Voldemort le agarró de la cadera y se lo folló con fuerza. _

_- No me llamo Tom._

_- ¡To-Tom!_

_El hombre le agarró del pelo, levantándole la cabeza, y le dio un bofetón con fuerza, logrando que su labio inferior comenzase a sangrar. Sin detenerse, se la siguió metiendo con sadismo, una y otra vez, sintiendo cómo el chico gemía por el dolor. _

_- Tomy…_

_Voldemort apretó los dientes, y le embistió hasta el fondo, corriéndose en violentos espasmos y sintiendo cómo toda la quietud de la mortalidad desaparecía por un momento. Después volvió a agarrarle la cabeza y le dio otro guantazo. _

_James sintió como esa bofetada le hacía llegar a la cima y, con la polla del mago aún en su interior, comenzó a correrse desenfrenadamente. Se apoyó en la estantería, jadeando, y giró la cabeza para mirarle. _

_- ¿Mejor, Señor Tenebroso? – Voldemort sonrió de medio lado y le escupió en las nalgas. _

_- Mejor. _

_- Si vuelves a golpearme cuando ya no estamos follando, te corto la polla y te conviertes en la "Señora Tenebrosa"_

_El hombre se rio entre dientes, observando su escupitajo y pasando una uña por la raja de su culo._

_- Hablas con el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos._

_- Pero tu polla sigue en mi culo – susurró, contrayendo el esfínter y dándole un golpe a su pubis, metiéndosela más hondo._

_Voldemort sacó de un tirón su pene y le miró con asco. James se incorporó, apoyando la espalda en la estantería, y le devolvió la mirada con diversión. _

_- No deberías sonreír tanto. Esto ha pasado sólo una vez. – silabeó, poniéndose la capa y dejando que escurriese hasta sus pies. James observó fascinado el bulto de su polla, aún morcillona. - La próxima vez que te tenga delante será para matarte. _

_El chico se separó de la estantería y recogió su ropa. Se acercó al mago y, poniéndose de puntillas, acarició su oreja y le susurró:_

_- Eso dicen todos._

James se despertó sudoroso, con las mantas enrolladas en sus piernas y un extraño escozor en el culo. Se levantó extrañado y fue al baño, encendiendo la luz y mirándose en el espejo. Una fina línea de sangre corría desde su labio inferior. Con cuidado se pasó la lengua por la herida y jadeo cuando sintió el dolor punzante. Tragó saliva y se llevó la mano a su culo, metiendo un dedo en el agujero. Estaba extrañamente dilatado y, cuando lo sacó, una mezcla de sangre y semen mojaba su mano.

Se apoyó en el lavabo y apretó la mandíbula. Estaba jodido.


End file.
